Alan's worst fear
by JoTracy123
Summary: Written for the TIWF "Face the Fear. Can anybody guess what Alan worst fear is. well read on and find out, not making fun of Alan in anyway its just a bit of fun.


"MY FACE THE FEAR CHALLENGE STORY Done for Written for the TIWF "Face the Fear" Challenge.

_**Alan's worst fear.**_

_**('Face the Fear' challenge)**_

Alan is up in TB5 when he has this dream about Tin-Tin and one of his brothers.

_**Start of dream.**_

_**Scott decided that he would try and talk Tin-Tin into going for a walk on the beach, she seemed really down as Alan had done something to her before he went up to TB5. Scott arrived in the kitchen where Tin-Tin was making herself a drink. Scott arrived, standing beside Tin-Tin. **_

"_**Hi, do you fancy going for a walk along the beach for a while?" Scott asked her, he was feeling sorry for her since he didn't yet know what Alan had done to upset her but Scott could tell it was something really bad.**_

"_**No thanks Scott I just really want to do some thinking and be on my own for the time being, but it was very sweet of you to ask." replied Tin-Tin with a smile. **_

"_**What has Alan done to you? You haven't really said much since he went up to TB5 the other day?" asked Scott who was looking really worried for TinTin because he'd always seen her as a little sister. **_

"_**Well let's just say that I am so glad to see that he is on TB5 and not in my way." TinTin said as she was putting the last of the cookies in the oven.**_

"_**Why don't you tell me what happened honey?" Scott said as he led her over to the table.**_

"_**I guess talking could help a bit." replied Tin-Tin with a smile, grateful for Scott being there to talk to her**_

"_**Ok so what has that little brother of mine done to you or said to you?" Asked Scott, as he looked her in the eyes he could see the fear she held.**_

"_**He wants us to try for a baby Scott and I told him that I am nowhere near ready for it." Tin-Tin explained. **_

"_**What gave Alan that idea honey, I know that you and Jo have become really close over the last year or and I suppose it doesn't help that you have been minding Robyn from time to time." replied Scott who was looking a bit worried for her now that he knew the problem .**_

"_**Look Tin-Tin you don't have stick with Alan. I could look after you more and give you more than what Alan can give you?" asked Scott. He didn't want to hurt Alan but if TinTin isn't happy with being with him. **_

"_**I would love to Scott but I don't know how Alan would take it...us being together...what would his reaction be to it?"**_

"_**You know Alan doesn't know won't hurt him" Scott said as he moved himself closer to TinTin. **_

"_**Scott i can't not until i sort things out with Alan" said TinTin as she moved away from Scott. **_

"_**TinTin, come here a sec." said Scott. **_

"_**Scott I can't."**_

"_**If Alan really loved you honey he would wait till your ready for it." Scott said as he pulled TinTin in close to him for a deep kiss. **_

_**(End of Dream) **_

Now Alan wakes up in TB5 in a panic and calls the island to talk to TinTin. Because if he didn't then he was going to be worrying for the next three weeks before he arrived home. He was really aware that he had a disagreement with TinTin before he headed up to TB5 the other day.

"TB5 to Tracy Island" said Alan into the mic. He didn't quite know what to do or say in fear that he was losing Tin-Tin to one of his own brothers.

"Go ahead Alan." said Virgil who was in the office at the time, while Jeff was away to help Lady P with some things.

"Virg please tell me it's not true?" asked Alan but Virgil could tell that he was really scared about something or something was worrying his younger brother.

"Alan what's the matter you look as if you have a seen a ghost or something." Virgil said as he gave Alan they please tell me what's going on look.

"I just had the crazy dream that one of you is having an affair with TinTin. But I'm not sure who Virg, please you got to help me?" Asked Alan who was sounding like a scared 4 year old boy again.

"Alan, listen to me as far as i know nobody here is having an affair with Tin-Tin bro because she loves you too much to do that. And we would never do anything to hurt you."

"So you're not are doing it with Tin-Tin behind my back then Virg?" Asked Alan who just wanted to rule out Virgil.

"No Alan i wouldn't dream of it plus i have Jo now bro and i couldn't bring myself to hurt my own wife bro you know that." replied Virgil.

"Virgil could you please see if TinTin is ok? I won't rest until you do." replied Alan who seemed really worried about this whole dream thing.

"Ok Alan give me until dad arrives back here then I will go and check it out for you, I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about bro."

"I'll be happier after you have checked it out for me." Just as Alan was saying that Jo walked into the lounge looking for Virgil.

"Hey i was just..." Jo stopped when she saw that Virgil was in the middle of talking to Alan and she could see for herself that Alan didn't look too good.

"Alan are you ok honey?" asked Jo as she came to stand next to Virgil, who was looking really worried now about Alan plus _he was giving Jo the back to bed look as well._

"Jo?" Virgil turned to Jo and asked her

"Yeah Virg?" Jo said as she tried to put on a smile for Alan to cheer him up a wee bit but it didn't seem to be working for him.

"I need to go and see if TinTin is alright for Alan, he thinks that one of us is having an affair with her and I did tell Alan that we wouldn't dream of doing it to him."

"Ok you want me to keep an eye out here?" asked Jo who was by this stage meant to be resting since she was 4 months gone with twins.

"Please Jo and can you keep talking to Alan for me, the kid seems a mess as it is and don't move." said Virgil who gave a kiss to his wife before he left

"So Jo is there anything that I should know about?" asked Alan who had a cheeky smile on his face now that Virgil had gone to look for Tin-Tin.

"Yeah i am 4 months gone with your brother's babies and he is very over protective along with the rest of your brothers and your dad. I can't do anything in peace" said Jo

"We knew that was going to happen with Virg, have you by any chance snapped at Virg yet?" Asked Alan.

"No not yet but it's getting very close to it Alan very close, Alan I am really sure there is nothing going on with TinTin. She wouldn't do that to you because she loves you too much."

"You sure about that Jo because it is one of _**my worst fears**_ that TinTin would go off with one of my brothers or something like that." said Alan he was looking really sad by this point. Virgil came walking into the lounge with Tin-Tin and said to her.

"Could you please tell Alan that you are not having an affair behind his back with one of us or could you please at least tell him that you love him?" Asked Virgil who TinTin by this stage was looking at Alan like she had done something wrong.

"TinTin please tell that you are not having an affair with one of my brothers. Or that you are going to end things with me because of the other day?" Alan was beginning to look scared that his world had ended for good.

"I'm so sorry Alan i didn't know what to do and Scott was there for me and i am telling you now that i have to end things with you now because my heart is telling me to go him. I am so sorry Alan." Just as TinTin said this Alan cut the link from TB5. His heart broke as he realised that he had to face the fact that his worst fear had just come true.

THE END

_**thanks to my beta reader for looking over this for me :)**_


End file.
